Vehicles, including but not limited to recreational vehicles (“RVs”), tractor trailers, airplanes, boats, trains, and the like often incorporate refrigerators for the comfort and convenience of the occupants. Such refrigerators conventionally include an exterior cabinet and an interior liner. The interior liner is spaced from the exterior cabinet. Insulation material is inserted into this space. A breaker is used to maintain a proper spacing between the interior liner and the exterior cabinet.
Conventional breakers are constructed of metal and utilized to interconnect the front faces of the interior liner and the exterior cabinet. Known breakers for vehicle refrigerators are typically formed to engage flanges on the liner and the exterior cabinet. The breaker assists in holding the interior liner and the exterior cabinet in a spaced relationship until insulating material can be placed therebetween and cured while the cabinet is in a fixture. The breaker also functions to define a contact surface for a magnetic gasket carried by the door.
While known breakers have proven to be satisfactory for their intended purposes of maintain a proper spacing between the exterior cabinet and the inner liner and defining a contact surface for a magnetic gasket, they are all associated with limitations. For example, cabinets for vehicle refrigerators typically include top, bottom and side breaker strips each having a side that extends completely across an adjacent surface of the cabinet.
Accordingly, it remains a need in the pertinent art to provide a breaker assembly for a refrigerator cabinet that overcomes the limitations associated with the prior known arrangements, including but not limited to those disadvantages discussed above.